The End
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: The end of One Piece


The former Straw Hat Pirates gazed down at their captain's tombstone, it was the anniversary of his death. Straw Hat Luffy left behind a legend that would effort their world history for all eternity.

Twenty years ago he found the island that only a person of 'D' could go into and discovered his peoples history. And in doing so also damned their world. There was a ancient weapon that was left for children of an old civilization, the 'D' still for descendants. The poneglyphs were placed for these descendants to make their way back to their home Raftel and destroyed the evils that took over the world!

Luffy unknowing released this weapon and it broke down the walls that separated the four seas turning the world into on giant ocean. Some called this world All Blue while others named in One Piece. The world was thrown into chaos as the seas of the Grand Line tried to adjust and all the magnetic poles held into line causing the world to have proper seasons throughout the ocean.

However during that time before the world settled, it went through a terrible period; wild weather everywhere not just in the New World. Causing crops to fail over and over, making men, women and child fight for food.

The waters began to raises all over the place making the people fled to ships, those who failed to make it off the land dead. Food again quickly began a trouble to those sailing about in the unknown. Thankfully a large ship named Noah came, it sailed around the whole world searching for those in need.

The waters came down and land began to show once again, the people started from the beginning rebuilding, making villages and town. Docks and ships were being build. The sea kings came out of the Calm Belt and set up nests all over the place, allowing ships to ship across the other side without fear. Soon new trade routes were set up and the people started sailing to new island.

World Government fell completely. They were nothing but a memory to the people.

Monkey D Luffy dead without seeing what his actions caused, he was still crowned Pirate King. And now it was twenty years after and the children who lived through it were grown up and some new children were being born.

Nineteen Monkey D Raven stares down at her father's grave, she was in her mother's belly when all this came about and never met the man that changed the face of their world. Some called him a hero of a new age but others labelled him as a murderer of the world.

The Pirate Princess blinks as she grips the straw hat to her chest. Besides her stood Portgas D Sabo the grandson of the first Pirate King, he had been just four years old when the events happened; his mother Makino had acted quickly to save him but at the cost of her own life.

Raven flicks her long black hair out of her face and glances towards Sabo, he looked just like his father's wanted poster, the image of Portgas D Ace however his hair colour was a dark shade of green.

She places the straw hat upon her head and turns following the older pirates down the hill and back to her ship. Raven frowns slightly as she played with her hair, they kept telling her that she too was like her father, just with tiny breast. Which she silently cursed her father for, her mother had lovely large ones and her were the size of cooking apples.

Still she could not worried about that right now, she had a lot of work to do. The remaining pirates in the ocean all looked towards her at the moment, since the remnant of the World Government and Marines were just trying to pick themselves up. They were failing, it did not help that Monkey D Dragon had control of the people making the World Government look like the bad guys, showing them up for what they were.

Raven sighs as she glances behind her looking at the tombstone one last time before it went from view. She wanted to hand this over to someone else and be on her way. She so long for adventure, for freedom, for laugher and fun. But in this age of rebuilding, she doubted she would ever taste this.

* * *

Note:  
Ace took his mother's last name to honour the fact that she dead for him. This person (Portgas D Sabo) is meant to be Ace's son, and the mother is Makino, who known Ace still he was young; if you look in the manga you can see two years later that Makino is holding a child (doesn't say male or female), I'm playing around with this idea like any fan fiction writer would and saying that Ace is the father, it probably turn out not in later chapters of the mange but still let me have my fun and say that Ace has a son somewhere in the world. And Makino given Portgas to her son as his last name also and not Gol because she knew the hate he had for his real father.


End file.
